lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
God Tier
God tier is the ultimate state of consciousness that the dreamers are able to achieve in Lucidstuck. To reach God tier, a dreamer's vacant body must be relocated to their death bed in which they will be revived with their dream body as one complete being in the dream world. There is no way to undo God tier once it is complete. The dreamer(s) that reach God tier will be "spirited away" so that no one besides the other guardians will know or have record of them ever existing. The steep cost has deterred the dreamers from reaching God tier according to Daydream. Potential Dreamers who achieve God tier are masters of their trait abilities as well as rulers of their respective realms. The natural laws of physics, time, and elements can be bent or broken at their whims. As time is stagnant in the dream world they will have everlasting life, however God Tier dreamers can still be killed or stricken with the malicious transformation that dead souls find themselves doing. God tier death/corruption Killing a God tier is an extremely difficult task and is almost certainly only possible by another God tier. However it is possible. God tier dreamers are not necessarily immortal. They can only be killed once their right/rule over their realm has been relinquished. Once killed they die as if they were monsters, leaving an exquisite soul as a special case. God tier corruption can occur from two different things: relocating a dreamer to a death bed that does not belong to them and prolonged regret of becoming God tier in the first place. A Corrupt God tier dreamer's transformation happens gradually, while left unchecked their negative feels of regret and loneliness begins to change them into a horrible creature with tremendous power of a God tier. Worst case scenario of a corrupted God tier is a being completely devoid of humanity, and can no longer think rationally or communicate on any level. Once a god tier begins to change from their negative harboured feelings, they will no longer be fit to rule their respective realms, giving potential for new guardians to enter. Death beds Death beds are stone slabs that share the same length and width of a standard bed. They are marked with the Guardian's God tier symbol and can be seen usually from an extremely far distance in relation to the realm size and view. Four giant pillars mark their location which are the first things to be seen from afar. The death beds may be found on high mountain tops or closed off areas such as islands or secret hole floors. Death beds are for guardians who have died and wish to ascend to Godhood. The awakening of the fallen Guardian grants them limitless potential to dream manipulation and power beyond measure. Quotes about God tier * "He had fancy pajamas on and had access to Ira somehow. He also seemed to gain enlightenment. Like the realm attendants knowledge, and he knew how to do a lot of things we never even attempted." - Garreth * "Now, reversing god tier is not possible, reviving a slain dream self with Emily's abilities may very well be..." - Garreth * "...We will not forget Derrick, other people will. Any of the dreamers can come and go from Lomam as they please, so as long as we can still visit, we will remember our journey, it's the neighbours, and the classmates who will forget. They might even be untraceable by birth certificate or other government information." - Garreth * "Well at first It was this strange looking pajama hoodie getup with this strange symbol on his shirt. But then he started getting Bambino's characteristics. I think it was for the whole Nightmare image thing he was going for when collecting the reapers." - Garreth *" ..... Death beds call for death. It may be risky to do it in the construct, but I guess it could work. I'm in a pseudo presence after all, so it wouldn't necessarily be my body that dies. But the pseudo presence." - Garreth *"...The beds cause you to be both body and soul within the dream world, giving one eternal life. Or however long that lasts in here." - Garreth Category:Concepts